


How To Pass The Time

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on the Condense's personal warship isn't easy, so this is how the slaves tend to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whistle While You Work

The sound of scrubbing filled the air of the Condense's personal hiveroom, the two jade-blooded slaves currently cleaning the room were busy making their Queen's room spotless.   
  
One of them unfortunately had to clean the sheets, the 'oldfishoined wave', so there was a basin of soapy water, sloshing as the slave tirelessly washed his 'precious' empress's sheets.  
  
The other one was busy cleaning the floor, the Queen only knows what the hell these stains were, and both were rather grumpy.  
  
All of a sudden, one of them started whistling, an old worker's tune from Alternia, the words were long lost, but the tune was still there, head bobbing to an invisible beat.  
  
The other nodded, and to the whistling started signing a make-shift song.   
  
 _"The hardest thing about the work_  
 _The Queen makes us with a smirk_  
 _Oh the Queen smirks as we work_  
 _A cleaning up the queen's room"_  
  
The two whistled the chorus of the song, the work seemed to move by quicker actually, and the floor-cleaning one sung the second verse.  
  
 _"The stains on the floor are mighty strong_  
 _The stains on the floor oh man that's wrong_  
 _The stains on the floor cleaning what a yawn_  
 _A cleaning up the queen's room."_  
  
Another chorus of whistling, the sheet-washing troll scubbing in tune to the beat.  
  
All of a sudden, the door moved open, and both froze in horror as they saw their queen, who grinned like a shark. "Whale whale whale, I got news for you two!"  
  
They looked at each other, a nervous sweat beginning to form. The Queen grinned wider. "You got an hour left. Hurry up now~" And then she left, cackling.  
  
The two stared at the door in horror, before slowly started to clean in silence again.  
  
Then, one of them began whistling.


	2. Hard Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard Labor comes with a price, and for the slaves, that's getting working heaters.

A shovel dug into a large pile of coal on the floor, rust colored sweat ran down the trolls back and forehead, he took his shirt off a long time ago for this job, and the troll hefted the coal up, and shoveled it into a large furnace.

 

Another troll, a brown blooded female, had her hair tied back and wearing similar clothing to the male lower blood, shoveling coal into the furnace as well. 

 

The Condense didn't need to keep such a primitive method of heat and energy around, in fact she explained the sole purpose of this part of the ship was to work them all and give them something to do, which they were not fond of.

 

A few mustard bloods lifted a heavy bit of machinery with their psiioniics, carefully placing the part where they needed to go, where a rust blooded girl floated up and starting connecting the nuts and bolts and wires into place to make it go.

 

This place was dirty and grungy, soot and dirty coated most of the slaves who worked down here. The only upside to doing this work was that it kept them all warm, as the Condense also explained that this was the slaves quarters, and the Helmsman didn't need to waste his time powering this shithole up.

 

Well, they'd prove her wrong. Another Rustblood walked over and held up more coal to be put into the furnace, the Rust and Brown blood nodding in approval.

 

The leader of sorts, or as they once heard them called Foreman, was a long male Jadeblood, walking around and pointing out better energy saving ways, or maybe just correcting them when they were doing something wrong.

i

The Jadeblood turned, staring up at the large furnace in distaste. "Alright everybody! Take a half hour lunch break!" The workers all looked up at the highest blooded slave, before they slowly stopped working, all filing into the much cooler and less stressful lunch room.

 

They were talking and laughing with one another, some even jabbing about their jobs. The Jadeblood smiled at this, the Condense was trying to break their spirits by forcing them to do these tasks. But to him, it was just work to get them warmth.

 

He closed the door, grinning as he heard a couple of them whoop at their lunch.


	3. Stuck Rookie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Queen's Royal Guard need some entertainment too, of course that means a lot of flack for the poor rookie.

The door opened to the Queen's personal guardroom, the others were busy chatting and laughing, a few of them talking about how they messed around with a few slaves. One of them looked up, and grinned widely.  
  
"Hey look everyone! Rookie's here!" The troll flushed teal, that accursed nickname had stuck with him even though he was on the Queen's guard half a sweep now. The Captain stood, walking over and slinging an arm around him. "Hey Rookie, could you do me a big favor?"   
  
Rookie internally groaned. He really didn't want to say yes, he knew where this kind of thing led. Still, he gave his captain a nod. "Of course Captain, what can I do for you?" The Captain grinned. "You can get me and the others that 12 pack can't you?"  
  
A small salute, and Rookie went off to the small kitchen area, Rookie digging around the fridge frowning as he found no drinks in there. He leaned up, but nearly fell over as a searing pain went through him. He hissed loudly, feeling up and growling as he found his horns were properly stuck.  
  
Wonderful. He was stuck in the fridge, and the boys were expecting him. Silently, Rookie grabbed the edges of the fridge, and tugged. Hissing in pain, he tried again. And again. No dice. He was stuck there. Son of a bitch.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him, and one of guard asked. "Hey Rookie where's the..." He trailed off, and silence fell for a few moments. Then laughter met Rookie's ears, causing him to grit his teeth in anger.  
  
"H-Hey everyone! Oh man look at what Rookie did!" Rookie heard others scramble, then he heard even more laughter, slamming a fist on the fridge. He heard the Captain guffaw loudly. "Rookie! We just asked you for drinks! You didn't gotta give us some entertainment too!"  
  
Rookie groaned, arms drooping. "Can one of you please get me out..."  
  
He felt two arms wrap around his waist, and with a mighty heave, Rookie was free from the confines of the fridge. Rubbing his horns, he muttered a thank you at his teammate, who patted his back. "No problem Rookie."  
  
Looking back at the fridge, he walked over, crouching and shoving a few things aside, then with a large grin he pulled out the 12 pack. "Found the drinks!"  
  
A cheer was heard, and the guards of the Condescension walked back to the table, the pack put on the table and drinks passed, the Captain breaking out the deck of cards for a round of Alternian Poker, a grin on his face.  
  
"Loser has to guard the Queen's room."  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck and blah blah blah, reviews would be nice though.


End file.
